He took my childhood
by iYumiM
Summary: Novamente Ichigo estava sendo acordado pelos berros histéricos de seu pai, mais fazia muito tempo que alguma coisa ali tinha mudado, agora os gritos não vinham sozinhos, vinham com o abraço do corpo grande, quente, do seu pai sobre o seu, o que normalmente o deixava envergonhado. Yaoi, Lemon. Continuação de "brincadeira da mal"


**Nome****:** _He Took My Childhood_

**Casal:** _Ichigo x Isshin_

**Anime:** _Bleach_

**Completa:** _[X] Sim [ ] Não_

**Data de criação:** 08/09/2011

**Publicada:** _29/11/2012_

**-x-**

**Resumo: **Ichigo andava apressadamente pela casa, estava assustado com os soluços que ouvia no andar de baixo. Choro? Quem estava chorando as 3 e 30 da madrugada? Yaoi, lemon. Continuação de "brincadeira do mal"

**Avisos: **Homossexualidade ~ Yaoi ~ Lemon

**-x-**

Ichigo andava apressadamente pela casa, estava assustado com os soluços que ouvia no andar de baixo. Choro? Quem estava chorando as 3 e 30 da madrugada?

Desceu as escadas rapidamente, e encontrou Isshin, deitado de bruços no sofá da sala, chorando alto o suficiente pra acorda-lo, e as meninas.

Desesperou-se, porque seu pai tava chorando? O que havia acontecido?

– Pai! - Chamou baixo, ainda no pé da escada. - PAI!  
Isshin se virou dessa vez, e Ichigo pode ver que o pai já estava chorando o suficiente para deixar os olhos completamente inchados e vermelhos.

– ANJO! - Gritou o mais velho, enquanto esticava o braço pra seu filho como se quisesse pega-lo mesmo a aquela distancia.

– O que houve velho? Diz.

Ichigo chegou até o sofá, e se ajoelhou no pé do mesmo, enquanto seu pai se sentava.

– Olha Ichigo. - Isshin levantou uma das mãos, que carregava algo, uma foto.

– O que é isso?

– É você. - Ichigo pegou a foto da mão do pai, e olhou. Sim, era ele, ruivo, gorduchinho, e bem pirralho - VOCE NÃO ERA LINDO MEU FILHO?

Ishin gritou alto o suficiente para assustar o filho e faze-lo cair no chão.

Era o que faltava para Ichigo, seu pai acorda-lo com choro as três e meia da madrugada, apenas porque estava achando uma foto bebe dele, linda.

– E daí velho estúpido? ACORDOU-ME DE MADRUGADA SO POR ISSO? E PORQUE ESTÁ CHORANDO?

O ruivo se levantou num legitimo relâmpago, apostando o dedo para o pai, ainda segurando a foto de si mesmo.

– Não, é que eu tive pensando. - Mas lagrimas caiam do rosto do mais velho, e dessa vez a expressão não era triste, mas sim, exageradamente dramática. - AH, MEU FILHO, EU TIREI SUA INOCENCIA, EU SOU UM HORROR, COMO PUDE FAZER ISSO COM MEU BEBE? CHORÃO, MAS ERA LIN...

Ichigo assistia tudo com cara de assassino, enquanto uma veia saltava de sua tempora. Espere. Seu pai transara com ele, ensinou todo o prazer que um homem pode dar a outro, virou seu amante, visitou seu quarto diversas vezes a noite. Pensando bem, não era só a noite, eram a tarde, a manhã, a madrugada... E só agora, depois de tanto tempo, se preocupava como sua "inocência"? Só podia ser mais uma brincadeira sem sentido.

– QUIETO VELHO VAI ACORDAR AS MENINAS

– NÃO GRITE COM O SEU PAI

– CALE A BOCA, E PARE DE GRITAR.

Isshin olhou para o filho completamente irritado. Havia acordado de madrugada, e enquanto se levantava para ir ao quarto de Ichigo, esbarrou numa das estantes, e da lá caiu um livro, aberto. Era o antigo álbum de fotos, que haviam apenas fotos de seus amores quando eram bebes, e o mas estranho, foi o livreo cair, aberto, na mesma foto, que ele e Masaki mas gostavam.

Depois de ter pegado aquele livro, e visto todas as fotos, começou a pensar um pouco no passado. Tivera Ichigo com 18 anos, amava Masaki na época, mas, sendo jovem, teve muitos medos, medo de não conseguir, não ser um bom pai, não ser um bom marido. Mas sempre se esforçou ao Maximo, em continuar os estudos, e seguir a carreira de medicina, sem nunca deixar seu ruivo e a esposa pra tras, durante a gravidez.

Quando chegou a hora, quando o seu anjo decidiu que era a sua hora de dar as boas vindas ao mundo, Masaki teve algumas complicações, e foi impedido de acompanhar a esposa durante o parto. Mas, quando o parto finalmente acabou, quando seu neném e seu amor estavam a salvo, e entrou naquele quarto. Só conseguiu olhar para aquela criança, e nessa hora, o sentimento que sentiu foi tão forte, tão intenso, que prometeu a si mesmo. Seria um ótimo marido para sua esposa pra sempre, mas aquela coisa, miudinha, roxinha, e gordinha, seria seu amor eterno, por ele seria um bom pai.

Enquanto relembrava aqueles momentos, narrava tudo a Ichigo.

E o ruivo ouvia atentamente, atônico, tudo que acontecera, sentiam a mesma coisa, o mesmo sentimento. Só que com uma diferença, não conseguia se lembrar quando tudo aquilo aconteceu, mas Isshin, sabia. No exato momento em que nasceu.

Naquele momento sentiu vontade de chorar.

De pura emoção.

Era claro que sabia que o que sentiam era muito mas do que tesão sexual. Até porque, essa foi uma das coisas que aconteceu com o tempo.

Mas nunca realmente paravam para discutir muito sobre o amor. Era algo tão natural, tão intenso, que era muito mais fácil e o forte sentir, do que ouvir palavras sobre isso.

Por algum tempo, apenas se olharam nos olhos, por tempo indeterminado.

E o passo seguinte foi tão natural, que era impossível saber de quem partiu a iniciativa. Um beijo. Um beijo que nunca Ichigo tinha dado em outras mulheres. Um beijo que Isshin nunca deu a sua antiga esposa.

Era algo especial, íntimo, intenso, e unicamente deles.  
Ichigo pode sentir a respiração do pai durante o beijo, o hálito quente de encontro ao seu rosto, enquanto as mãos de Isshin desciam até suas costas e o puxavam mas para perto, e o ruivo apertava uma parte da casa do mas velho.

O pai segurou o filho um pouco mais forte, e o fez ir deitando no sofá lentamente, aquele momento merecia ser devagar, cada passo.

– Pai - Ichigo exclamou com um suspiro, enquanto sentia beijos sendo distribuídos por seu pescoço.

O certo não seria que com o tempo os toques de Isshin fossem perdendo a graça? Estava completamente ao contrario, cada vez que estava com o pai, parecia, mas forte, cada vez mais satisfatório.  
Isshin se aproveitou da distração de Ichigo, e abriu sua blusa sem realmente tira-lá, e lentamente abaixou as calças.

Deitou-se novamente sobre o corpo do menor, Ichigo estava crescendo, e as marcas estavam cada vez ma evidente, curvas, músculos, pelos.

Alem das diferenças normais, de crescimento, em todos os lugares. E pensando nisso, a situação deixava certo lugares ainda mas crescidos.

– N-No que está pensando? - Ichigo perguntou, notando que ja estava sem sua calça, e com a blusa aberta.

– Que esta crescendo. - O tom malicioso foi perfeitamente ouvido na frase.

Ichigo avermelhou-se, mas não disse nada, apenas desceu sua mão até a cintura do pai, e foi subindo devagar a blusa do mais velho.  
Isshin, sentou-se sobre as pernas do filho para ajudar no movimento, enquanto Ichigo levantava sua blusa.

Quando já havia retirado-a do corpo do velho, olhando o corpo forte e peludo a sua frente. Sempre teve certa raiva de pelos em seu corpo, por isso, depilava-se basicamente todo, mas no corpo do pai.. Há, no corpo do pai parecia perfeito, sexy.

Passou a mão pelo peito másculo, parando num mamilo. Nunca tinha explorado muito aquela área do corpo do velho. Mas viu, com o gemido que conseguiu, que o pai, assim como ele, também era sensível naqueles botões. Levou sua boca até os mamilos excitados.

– Eu te quero filho. - Olhou nos olhos do menor, mostrando tudo o que estava sentindo, cada célula do seu corpo implorando por Ichigo.

– Então me tenha pai.

Aquela foi a única resposta que esperava do filho. A confirmação mas que obvil que ele o queria.

Retirou o restante das roupas do filho, e suas próprias.

Sabiam que era descuidado fazer aquilo no meio da sala, com as meninas em casa, mesmo que ainda fosse cedo demais pra alguma delas acordar.

Mas não se importaram tanto. Não depois dos gemidos que se seguiram após a penetração.

Aquele prazer era demais para os dois aguentarem, era algo tão surreal, tão único, tão terrivelmente alcançável quando estavam juntos, que por vezes se assustavam.

E o prazer máximo não demorou a chegar. Enquanto os dois caiam um sobre o outro no sofá.

E não precisou de palavras para nada naquele momento. E teve outra certeza, não tinha tirado a inocência de seu filho, aquilo era inocente.


End file.
